


A Hive of Sadness

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Held Down, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen gives himself to Sam as a way of comforting him. Missing scene & tag for S1 E22 "Hunted"





	A Hive of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Held Down square on my personal Kink Bingo card. This is not my usual style and is a bit dark. Title comes from the quote "Melancholy held me hostage, and the bees built a hive of sadness in my soul" by Laurie Halse Anderson.

They end up at the boat house. There’s nowhere else to go in the middle of the day and it is where Callen stays when he’s not utilizing an address for one of his covers. The upstairs room has a small single bed, not really big enough for two guys when one is over 6 feet tall, but they make do. They’ve done it in worse places, smaller spaces, locations where they shouldn’t have before, this isn’t so different.

Because the bed is so small, Sam is on top of him, full length, hands gripping Callen’s wrists as he pushes inside, pressing him down into the bed. Callen doesn’t mind, he likes the sensation of Sam pinning him, holding him in place to take what he needs from him. He lets Sam hear how good it feels, because Sam needs that right now. So he moans and shoves back, not that he can really move when he’s held down like this.

Sam doesn’t really make noise, other than his heavy breathing, but he is hard and huge as he pushes his cock inside, barely having bothered with any prep. Callen doesn’t mind that either, likes it rough, likes being able to feel it afterwards, having Sam mark him in the only way he can when it’s the middle of the day, the middle of a case.

It’s hardly normal, but then neither are they. Their jobs dictate so much of their lives that they have always had to make do with stolen moments like these, snatched in the down time of cases, while they’re waiting for clues, leads, a new direction to go in. It helps keep them grounded, remember what they’re fighting for, who they’re fighting for, that it’s worth it, this life they lead, the risks they take.

And afterwards, downstairs, as Callen makes coffee, he manages to be brave in a different way, while Sam perches silent and brooding on the edge of the table. He talks, telling Sam how he feels, although he hides it with a joke about show tunes in the car. And he gets a small laugh out of Sam and as Eric calls them up with a location for Moe, Callen knows it was enough, for now at least, to keep Sam going, to get them to the end of this awful case.

Later, when it’s all over and Callen has persuaded Hetty not to resign, he will take Sam up on the offer of his couch, although he has yet to actually spend the night sleeping there. And they will allow themselves a more normal night in Sam’s bed, as they deal with the aftermath of the case and the fact they had to take out a rogue Army CID officer on top of the capture of the man who was responsible for what happened to Dom and the fact that Moe is heading for federal prison.

Sam is rough again, rougher than before, knowing they have a couple of days to recover. But Callen doesn’t mind this either, cherishes the marks, bruises and scratches from Sam. It makes him feel like he is giving Sam what he needs; that his partner is able to let go like this with him, in a way he wouldn’t with anyone else, is all Callen has to give. He has no name, no real home or stability in his life, Sam is his anchor, so letting him have Callen’s body is no hardship. Some days it is all that keeps Callen tethered here, to Los Angeles and this life. And he knows before long, he will be the one needing Sam, needing his support and the comfort he can give, his strength and love, although they never say the words.

It’s dysfunctional and co-dependent, but it works for them and at the end of the day, that is all that matters. It gets them through, keeps them going and really, that is all they can ask for.


End file.
